Broken Sonnet
by Patto-chan
Summary: [Chap.5 up]It is 1889 and Tomoyo Daidouji is sent by her gaijin obsessed mother to live in Victorian England with her close friend the cold Eriol Hiragizawa who doesn’t believe in love. Will Tomoyo be able to change his views?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my very first CCS fanficand since I'm not used to writing one, reviews with great writing and story advice shall be greatly appreciated and flames shall be ignored. It might be loosely based on Beauty and the Beast but I'm not sure if it's going to be like that and if someone has done a story like this before, I swear it's only a coincidence and I hope you all like this!

**Summary: **It is 1880 and Tomoyo Daidouji is sent by her gaijin-obsessed mother to live in England with her close friend the cold Eriol Hiragizawa who doesn't believe in love. Will Tomoyo be able to change his views?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters and the song Broken Sonnet by the opm band Hale.

**Broken Sonnet****  
Chapter One**

_I leave my fears behind  
Cause tonight I'll be right at your side  
Lie down right next to me  
Lie down right next to me  
And I will never let go, never let go_

888888888888

A seventeen-year-old Japanese girl with midnight black hair styled in a braid and large purple eyes sat on a bench under a small waiting shed near London's Thames River. She shivered slightly as she rubbed her palms against each other and placed them over her cheeks as she tried to warm herself. The cold winter wind blew against her dry cheeks as she watched different patterned snowflakes fall slowly to the ground, the first sign of snow in England this January. Somehow it seemed to her, that winter would always seem colder and harsher in England than in Japan even if she had only been in England a few hours. She wished that her mother wasn't in such a rush into sending her to live in England for she did not want spend her first few months adjusting in this new country during the harsh cold winter but her mother wanted to send her there as early as possible so that she could prepare for her London Season.

She sometimes suspected that the reason her mother had sent her so early was to get rid of her as soon as possible. They had never been close especially when her father had died when she turned eleven; that was when the rift between them grew even larger as her mother took over the family's locomotors business despite her gender. Soon, they saw each other less and less, to each other's little relief. A few years after her father's death, the family business amazingly boomed and became even more successful than before and her mother soon made close friends among the foreigners, which was the main cause of why she was here. She never knew how it happened but somehow her mother became obsessed about them. She soon hired an English and French tutor for her daughter and started dressing her in Western dresses, it was fortunate that her mother had not started dressing her in those painful corsets she had heard of too, and her mother even had the both of them convert to Christianity so that their religion would be similar to the _gaijins_.

"Miss Daidouji," a voice came from her arriving guard "An envoy from Mr. Hiiragizawa has arrived." He offered his hand to her. "Shall I take your package Miss Daidouji?"

She shook her head. "No, I shall carry it myself." She replied. The package contained her most important possessions and she refused to entrust it to anyone else but herself. She stood up and followed her guard towards a hansom cab. On its front, a tall woman with long light brown hair stood, with a huge smile on her face.

"Miss Tomoyo Daidouji," she greeted cheerfully. "I am Nakuru Akizuki, cousin of Mr. Hiiragizawa. I shall be accompanying you to his estate in Wessex; all of your luggage has been arranged to be sent ahead and shall be waiting for you once we arrive."

Tomoyo smiled politely. "It is nice to meet you Miss Akizuki." She answered in her best English.

Nakuru smiled again and turned to Tomoyo's guard. "I believe I shall be taking charge of her now, Sir?"

Tomoyo's guard nodded. "Yes," he lifted his cap to Tomoyo. "It has been nice traveling with you Miss Daidouji." He received a smile from her, a smile which showed her most sincere thanks for accompanying her. He bowed and turned and headed away.

Nakuru motioned to the hansom cab driver, who jumped from his seat in front and opened the carriage door and extended his arm to them as he helped Tomoyo and then Nakuru up. He quickly shut the door and soon Tomoyo was left inside alone with Nakuru, who was seated across from her.

"How do you find England so far Miss Daidouji?" she asked her politely.

"It is very nice." Tomoyo replied, her eyes not on Nakuru but on her package.

"I'm glad that you think that Miss Daidouji but I'm sure that when you arrive at Wessex you shall find it more than nice. The English countryside is very beautiful and I'm sure you shall enjoy living there."

"Yes I hope so too." Tomoyo answered. Her eyes left her package and she looked at Nakuru. "How much time shall it take for us to reach Wessex from London?"

"It will most likely take an hour by train. We are in fact nearing the train station where we shall take the three o'clock train."

"I see." She said and rubbed her palms again. It surprised her that she was still feeling cold inside the moving carriage. Perhaps it was always this cold here.

She felt the carriage halt a few minutes later. She peeked out and saw that the carriage had stopped in front of a busy train station. Hurdles of people walked passed by it while there were some who ran as they tried to catch their train.

Tomoyo felt and heard the carriage door open and Nakuru stepped down. She motioned for Tomoyo to follow her.

"Let's hurry nowMiss Daidouji; we still have a train to catch."

888888888888

Gray steam and smoke was all that Tomoyo could see from her train window as the train started. She hated the sight of the pollution as it covered the view of the train station. She had always disliked the smoke that came from trains; despite it was part of her family's income. It was an ugly sight and its presence near had always made her cough violently; almost similar to her father's coughing when he was sick with tuberculosis.

Tomoyo looked away from the window view to the young woman sitting in front of her. Nakuru had her nose in what looked like a romance novel. As if she felt Tomoyo's gaze, Nakuru looked up at her and smiled.

"The trip shall take us an hour Miss Daidouji; you can take a short nap if you want." Nakuru said.

Tomoyo nodded. "I think I shall sleep then Miss Akizuki."

Nakuru seemed satisfied with her answer and bent her head down to continue reading her book, which title and author was _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen, Tomoyo had known from the cover.

She leaned her head back against the cushioned chair and closed her eyes and tried to sleep lightly. Her efforts to sleep were unsuccessful as memories and thoughts filled her mind.

She remembered the second month of the summer before her seventeenth birthday. Her mother had arrived for a rare visit while she was taking her tea. It was the moment her mother had announced to Tomoyo her plans to send her to live in England. Sonomi Daidouji was setting up plans to extend the business to England and even start a new manufacturing company there. She was soon planning to make England her main base and to live their permanently but she wanted to send Tomoyo ahead after she received an offer from Eriol Hiiragizawa, a close business partner of hers to take her in and help her adjust to repay a favor her mother had done for him before.

"There is no future left for you here in Japan compared to what England can offer you Tomoyo, this is a great opportunity! Mr. Hiiragizawa has many connections and I'm sure he shall help you do well!" her mother had told her eagerly.

Tomoyo tried her best to receive the news with a smile and equal happiness and told her mother that she would gladly go to live with her business partner in England. It ached her heart a little to leave Japan, the country where she grew up and the home that she loved. But she knew that what her mother said was true. What was left for her in Japan? She was lonely and had no friends ever since her cousin and only friend Sakura left Japan to live with her new Chinese husband in Hong Kong. What use was it for her to stay in Japan?

Buried in her thoughts and memories, Tomoyo soon fell into light sleep.

888888888888

Tomoyo felt someone tap her lightly on her left shoulder. "Miss Daidouji," she heard a female voice whisper. "We have arrived at Wessex already."

Tomoyo's eyelids flipped open and felt the train suddenly halt. She looked out at the window and to her disappointment, saw gray smoke and steam cloud the window. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Miss Daidouji, I think we should alight now." Nakuru reminded her.

"Oh, yes you are right." Said Tomoyo and stood up to fix the wrinkles on her dress. Nakuru motioned for to follow as they walked towards the exit outside.

It seemed like that they were the only passengers to alight at Wessex. After all the smoke had faded away, Tomoyo could see that the only person in the station aside from Nakuru and her was a worker in the station. Wessex probably wasn't a very popular place to visit unlike London.

"Miss Daidouji," voiced Nakuru. "The carriage Mr. Hiiragizawa has sent is here; if you will follow me please."

Nakuru and Tomoyo walked out quickly from the small train station towards a snow covered black and sleek carriage that waited on the station's right. The driver opened the door for them as they quietly stepped in. A few moments later, Tomoyo heard the driver cracked his whip and felt the carriage wheels move again. She rubbed her palms for the nth time as she shivered from the winter temperature.

"It is very cold here in England." She remarked.

"It is always this cold here during this time of the year but it's always colder in the middle of December and the first part of January here in Wessex, you're lucky to have missed it even if it is still cool but I am sure you'll be able to get used to it." Nakuru said.

"I believe I will one day." Tomoyo agreed hopefully and fixed her eyes outside so that she could view the town that would probably be her permanent home. The carriage passed small brick buildings with snow tipped roofs during the first few minutes of the trip but soon it changed to larger houses and later on to spacious and snow covered estates that most likely belonged to the uppermiddle class families of Wessex. Tomoyo turned her gaze away from the outside and back to Nakuru as a question that she had forgotten to ask her mother and had been in her mind during her whole trip to England.

"Miss Akizuki, what is he like? Mr. Hiragizawa, I mean. How does he look like?" she asked,

"Mr. Hiragizawa? He has dark hair and he wears glasses over his blue eyes and has medium height. He's still young, a few years older than you are." her companion answered warmly.

Tomoyo blinked in confusion. "Eriol Hiiragizawa is a few years older than me? My mother had said that he was a middle-aged man."

Nakuru looked greatly shocked at what Tomoyo had said. "It seems that you have not heard the news then."

"I haven't heard the news?"Tomoyorepeated."What news is it then Miss Akizuki?" she inquired.

Nakuru sighed. "Well you see Miss Daidouji, the Eriol Hiiragizawa you were referring to shall not be able to meet you at all because he has passed away because of the cholera he caught from his trip to India a few months ago."

Tomoyo gasped. "Mr. Hiragizawa…is dead?"

Nakuru nodded grimly. "Aye, it is very unfortunate that you have not received the message we sent to your mother before you left Japan but fortunately Mr. Hiiragizawa's son, also named Eriol, has decided to honor his father's wishes to take you in."

"I see, what is his personality like then Miss Akizuki?"

"Erio…Mr. Hiiragizawa's personality is something that you should find out and judge yourself Miss Daidouji, some may find him aloof but he's a very kind and interesting man and he was quite talkative and friendly when we were growing up together that is until he arrived from London a few years ago." She sighed. "It was when his friendliness and cheerfulness had started fading but do not mistake me MissDaidouji because I believe that he is a very kind man and I am sure he will be a very good host to you."

"Oh, I do hope so." She said; ending the conversation as thoughts full of worry and nervousness filled her mind. The late Mr. Hiiragizawa had offered to take her in willingly but did his son do? Perhaps he was forced into doing because of the favor her mother had done for his father? She might be allowed to live in his house but she feared the strong unspoken feelings of unwelcome waiting for her in the residence of the present Mr. Hiiragizawa despite Nakuru's warm and friendly greetings and assurances. Tomoyo bit her lip in worry as she gripped her package harder in worry.

A few minutes later, Tomoyo felt the carriage wheels halt and heard Nakuru speak to her again.

"Miss Daidouji," Nakuru's high-pitched voice had jolted her out from her deep thought. "We're now inside the Hiragizawa estate."

Tomoyo peaked at her window and gasped as the Hiiragizawa Manor came into her sight.

It was very rare for Tomoyo to be astonished by mansions or any other infrastructures for the home that she had grown up in was astonishing itself, but the Hiiragizawa Manor was one of the grandest residences she had seen in her life. It was a four storey grey manor that covered most of the piece of land it was standing on. It was made of stone and had several glass windows on each floor that was covered with thick curtains. Sculptures of cherubim were displayed on the ledges of the third storey windows. It looked like it was surrounded by several rose bushes during spring or whenever it wasn't winter. The carriage had parked in a long stone driveway that led to the main door.

"Miss Daidouji, shall you go down first?"

Tomoyo jumped from her daze. "Oh, no, please go ahead." She smiled nervously.

Nakuru nodded and stepped down from the carriage and used the brass knocker on the carved wooden door as Tomoyo stepped down from the carriage. A girl with dark wavy brown hair dressed in a white maid's uniform opened the door quickly.

"How is Eriol?" Nakuru asked.

The girl timidly handed Nakuru a piece of paper folded into two. "Mr. Hiiragizawa left some hours before now for business. He ordered me to deliver this to you."

Nakuru sniffed and took the letter without reading it. "So he leaves again without telling me." She sighed. "Can you please show Miss Daidouji to her room? I need to rest." She smiled slightly at Tomoyo. "I hope to see you at dinner."

Tomoyo returned her smile forcedly and followed the maid to her room, barely noticing her surroundings. Perhaps her worries were true and that possibly that Eriol Hiiragizawa didn't want her here and now he was avoiding her.

Feelings of unwelcome filled her, never wanting to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

_You will always love me. _

_You shall love me forever and shall never ever love anyone else._

888888888888

_It was the perfect and the most romantic place and moment to do it. He knew he had to do it now or he may never get another chance to do it again. It was already the first day of July and it marked the nearing end of the London Season. If he failed to do it tonight, his chance might come only after a year because he was returning to the country in a month. He was not an impatient person but the thought of waiting for a year before he could be with her again pained him. He only hoped that she had received and understood his message to meet him tonight._

_He took his golden pocket watch out of his coat pocket and felt disappointment envelop him. She was fifteen minutes late. Maybe she did not want to go. But that couldn't be possible right? He knew that she loved him; she had expressed it to him so many times and in so many ways, through their clandestine meetings, soft kisses and expressions of affections. _

_Could she have stopped loving him?_

_He placed his pocket watch back his in pocket as more worries and insecurities filled him. Maybe she had been only playing with him from the start; ever since he courageously confessed his love to her last April during one of the parties they had both attended. Perhaps she was amused that this boy, practically sixteen years younger than her, was in love with her. A boy who claimed to be in love with her from the moment he first saw her when they had both attended a large dinner in London last winter, where they first met. _

"_Eriol?" a soft voice came from behind him. _

_He stood up and turned around. She was there, in front of him, as mesmerizing as ever. It seemed that every time he saw her was like seeing her for the first time again for she never failed to captivate him like she had the first time they met. She was of height and a few inches taller than him with a white slender body and soft skin. She had long and thick dark hair that she had tied up in a bun. Her eyes were beautiful and expressive and made him feel that he could drown in them._

"_Eriol?" she spoke his name again, snapping him out of his daze with the sound of her delicate and flowing voice. He loved the way she said his name especially when she forgot to speak in her best-unaccented English and let him hear the slight Japanese accent she had, similar to what was happening at the moment._

"_You're here." He spoke finally. "I thought you weren't going to come."_

"_I had trouble finding someone to escort me here." She explained._

_A pink flush appeared on his cheeks. Of course! He was so stupid to have doubted her and to expect her early or even have asked her to go out alone unaccompanied in the night. If he knew something happened to her because of him, he didn't think that he would be able to forgive himself or even live after that._

"_I shouldn't have asked you to come out alone so late. It was stupid of me." He mumbled almost incoherently._

_She laughed her high, melodic and beautiful laugh. "Do not say that. You are not stupid Eriol." She assured him._

_He sighed. "If you say so then dear," He lifted his head up to her and smiled. It was the first smile that crossed him that night. He raised his right hand to her left cheek and caressed it, enjoying the feel of her smooth and fair skin. She smiled down at him, making him bubble and melt inside. She lifted her right hand and started to caress his own left cheek, imitating what he was doing to her. _

_Eriol felt his cheeks heat up, as it turned even more crimson at what she was doing. She seemed to notice what she was doing to him making him do and giggled lightly. He blushed again and then looked up at her._

"_I love you." He told her for what was probably the hundredth time._

"_I know." She replied. "You will always love me. You shall love me forever and shall never ever love anyone else."_

888888888888

A dark haired man of nineteen sat on his bread abruptly, panting heavily. He could feel beads of sweat move down on his cheeks. It was confusing why he was sweating during the cold weather, but he did not notice it.

He had that dream again. It was the dream that replayed the worst night of his life. It was the very night he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. The very night he had stopped believing in love.

He wondered why it refused to leave him in peace with his life so that he could move on. But it would never do so. Every time he showed little hope of moving on with his life, the dream came back, killing the little hope of loving again he had inside him. It seemed that his memory of her being with him would never ever leave him. It seemed rooted inside him, never wanting to let go.

He wiped his sweat from his face and reached out for the small case that held his eyeglasses that sat on the small mahogany stand beside his bed. He took it and snapped it open and placed them on, covering his sapphire eyes. He placed the case back on his stand and took the small book that also sat in it. He flipped it open and started reading about the machinery of today's locomotives and its uses.

He knew that he could never go back to sleep again every time he woke in the middle of the night after having that dream.

888888888888

It had stopped snowing during the night and the sun was back up in the sky along with the few clouds that accompanied it. It spread its bright light around Wessex and through the windows of the Hiiragizawa manor, waking a dark-haired and ivory-skinned Japanese girl that slept inside.

Tomoyo's eyelids snapped open when she felt the bright light hit her face. She sat up quickly and stretched her arms out. She covered her yawn and looked around the room. She was too buried in her thoughts the night before that she did not really have a good look at her new room.

The size of her new room was a little larger than the one she had in Japan. She now lay on a soft canopy bed covered in goose feather pillows, white silk sheets and woolen blankets. The walls were covered by light colored wallpaper. The room was furnished with a mahogany dressing table, an armoire and a washstand. The dressing table was lined with pastel colored fabric with a silver brush and on top of it and a mirror behind it. Beside it was a door that she led to her boudoir. A tiny unlit fireplace was located in front of her bed while a dark crimson carpet covered the floor.

A knock came from outside her door then a familiar voice followed it.

"Miss Daidouji," she heard Nakuru say. "Are you awake?" she questioned.

Tomoyo nodded then she realized that Nakuru was still outside and didn't see her nod. "Yes, I am, you can come in if you want." She answered back.

The door creaked open as Nakuru entered in quickly. Her hair was styled into a braid and she was wearing a bright colored dress, which Tomoyo thought seemed to match her personality. She had a grin on her face as she approached Tomoyo.

"Good morning Miss Daidouji!" she chirped. "Do you want me to help you dress?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Oh no thank you Miss Akizuki, I believe I can do it by myself." She assured her.

Nakuru once again smiled at her. "You know I just realized that since we're going to be living together for quite some time, we should be chums!" she looked at Tomoyo. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked eagerly.

Tomoyo's mouth formed a smile on her face. Eriol Hiiragizawa may not want her here but at least his cousin did and not only that, she wanted to be her friend too! It cheered her greatly. Maybe staying here would not be as bad as she had thought it was going to be.

"That would be nice Miss Akizuki. I think I would like to be your friend very much." She replied.

Nakuru sighed and shook her head at Tomoyo. "If we are going to be friends, then you should start calling me by my Christian name." she grinned in amusement. "You should call me Nakuru."

Nakuru's newly made friend nodded. "Very well, Nakuru then."

She scratched her chin. "Wait, I think we should refer to each other with that suffix that the Japanese do with their friends!" she suggested. "What is it again?" she questioned her.

"I think you are referring to the suffix –chan. Am I right?" Tomoyo queried.

Nakuru snapped her fingers. "That was what I was thinking of! I used that suffix to call one of my Japanese neighbors when they were still here in Wessex!"

"One of your Japanese neighbors?" Tomoyo repeated. "You used to have a Japanese neighbor?" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She couldn't believe it! There was another Japanese national in Wessex aside from her? She smiled. She could make friends with them and converse with in her own language!

"Where do they live? Can you introduce me to them?" she asked Nakuru.

Nakuru shook her head. "I'm afraid you cannot meet them now Tomoyo-chan. They recently left England two months ago to tour around Europe."

"Oh," Tomoyo mumbled in disappointment.

"Do not worry Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru spoke out. "I am very sure that you will be able to meet them during your stay with us. They promised me that they would be returning to England this spring in time for the next London season. I am sure that they will be in London when we go there for your season. I believe that they will call on us as soon they find out that we are in London." She assured her.

"I suppose it shall be alright then." Tomoyo voiced out. She turned her head away from Nakuru and faced the wall clock that hung directly above the fireplace. It informed her that it was already nine o'clock. She gasped and threw the blankets that covered her and jumped out from her bed.

"Oh, I think I should start getting dressed Mi…Nakuru-chan!" she spoke while she placed on her robe and ran to her boudoir.

"Are you sure do not need any help getting dressed Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru queried as Tomoyo shut the door to her boudoir. She walked over to the door and knocked on the door. "Are you sure Tomoyo-chan?" she repeated again.

"No thank you Nakuru-chan!" Tomoyo replied from inside the boudoir as she tried her best to dress as quickly as she could.

Nakuru shrugged. "If that is what you desire then." She replied cheerfully. Her success in making friends with Tomoyo pleased her. It was something that she had always wanted to do ever since the day she had found out that she was coming to live with them for a period of time. Nakuru loved meeting new people and the thought of a foreign girl coming to live with them was so exciting that she had even asked her Uncle Eriol if she could be the one to meet the Japanese girl once she arrived in England, when the day to meet Tomoyo had finally came, there was something about her that intrigued Nakuru so much that she became even more determined to make friends. She did not know what it was; maybe it was her beauty for she had never seen a girl as pretty as Tomoyo or maybe it was the somewhat hidden loneliness in her eyes that screamed out that she needed a friend.

Nakuru only hoped that her now aloof and somewhat unfeeling male cousin would get the message too.

888888888888

Tomoyo and Nakuru sat inside the warm kitchen of the Hiiragizawa manor as they had their breakfast. It was Tomoyo's first meal at the estate because she decided to skip supper the day before. She was confused at first when she was told that they were to have all their meals inside the kitchen but Nakuru quickly explained to her that her late uncle had enjoyed eating in the kitchen with his servants, who he had befriended and only used the dining hall during special occasions.

Bowls of porridge and a small plate with loaves of bread were already set on the table when they had arrived in the kitchen earlier. She had supposed the porridge was already was warm so after she and Nakuru had said their prayers, she quickly spooned some of the thick porridge and placed the inside her mouth.

She froze as she tasted her porridge and shivered. It was incredibly cold! She cringed and tried to swallow the porridge quickly and grabbed another spoonful and forced it inside her mouth and tried to swallow it again and quickly got her third spoon full of porridge and tried to keep her face straight and polite. She wasn't going to complain about the food during her first day here. It was her fault after all that she had to eat was cold.

Tomoyo may have remained polite and quiet about the temperature of her meal, but Nakuru did not.

Nakuru scowled and pushed her bowl away after she swallowed her first spoonful of porridge.

"Mrs. Grant, the porridge is too cold to eat," she grumbled to the plump and gentle faced cook that stood beside her.

Mrs. Grant clicked her tongue when she heard Nakuru's complaint and pushed the bowl back to her.

"That is your fault Miss Nakuru not mine. If you had wanted a hot breakfast you should have woken up earlier." She chastised.

Tomoyo unsuccessfully tried to stop an amused smile that appeared on her face. Back in Japan, she had servants that catered to her every desire and squeaked whenever she spoke to them. It did not make her feel comfortable and made her think that she was some monster to be frightened of. It was refreshing for her to watch a servant chastise and argue with her mistress.

"It's not Nakuru's fault." She spoke up. "I was the one who had woken up late and Nakuru came late too because she waited for me." She explained.

Mrs. Grant shook her head. "It's alright Miss Daidouji and this is not the first time Miss Nakuru has complained about a cold breakfast."

Nakuru sighed. "Can you heat it over the fire Mrs. Grant? It's so cold today and it does not help that my breakfast has the same temperature as the weather outside." She quipped.

"You are exaggerating Miss Nakuru about the temperature of your food." Mrs. Grant retorted. "You should also learn to act polite even if you are not satisfied with the present meal." She sighed. "How will you find a suitable husband in your second season if you send all your prospective suitors away with your manners?"

Nakuru blushed and was left speechless while Tomoyo giggled.

"Do not worry Nakuru-chan; I'm sure that the chances of you finding a suitable husband in spring is high." She told her new friend.

A bright smile appeared on Nakuru's face. "Do you think so Tomoyo-chan? I hope you're right!" she sighed. "I just turned twenty but I'm still unmarried. I do not want to become an old maid!" she shuddered then smiled wickedly at her.

"I'm sure you won't have too much trouble finding a husband Tomoyo-chan! I'm sure that a lot of society's wealthy bachelors would flock to you."

It was Tomoyo's turn to blush. "Y…you think so?" she stuttered out.

Nakuru nodded vibrantly. "Of course, don't be a ninny Tomoyo-chan; you have a lot of qualities that would attract a potential husband. First you're wealthy and Japanese too, which I believe is really interesting and I'm sure they will too! You're also nice and pretty!" she said, making Tomoyo's cheek darken even more.

"Stop saying those things, Nakuru-chan." She pleaded timidly.

Nakuru shrugged. "If you say so then." She snapped her fingers suddenly. "Oh yes, I remember! I want to introduce someone to you!" she voiced to her and turned to Mrs. Grant, who was cleaning the kitchen floor nearby.

"Mrs. Grant," Nakuru called out. "Have you any idea where Suppi is?" she inquired.

"I believe Suppi can be found napping by the fireplace in the parlor." She answered then shook her head. "Even if I do prefer that it sleeps in another location because I'm afraid that he might leave some of his fur on the carpet again."

"I shall wake him up and take him out later after I finish my meal so maybe it shan't happen, again. Mrs. Grant." Nakuru said and looked at Tomoyo. "I am certain that you and Suppi will get along." She piped up.

"Suppi?" Tomoyo repeated. "That is quite a queer name. Is he your pet?" She asked and tried to swallow the last of her porridge.

"Yes, but it's only a nickname. The cat's real name is Spinel Sun but only Eriol calls him that, everyone else calls him Suppi! He was a gift from a person Eriol had met when he spent his Christmas in London. He refuses to tell me who he or she is, but I suppose the person must be important." Nakuru explained after she forced another spoonful of porridge into her mouth.

"I do hope that we receive many callers as soon as our neighbors hear of your arrival." She sighed. "We do not receive many visitors because Eriol does not like receiving them but I'm sure we shall receive many now!" she voiced earnestly.

Eriol. Every time Tomoyo heard his name, she felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably. She was not sure how she would find this man or how he would find her. She could only hope that their first meeting would be pleasant.

888888888888

"Mr. Hiiragizawa,"

Eriol looked up from the stack of papers he was inspecting. "What is it?" he asked his secretary.

"You have a telegram from Miss Akizuki." She informed him.

Eriol tried to keep his scowl from his face. What did Nakuru want now and did she have to send a telegram? They were very expensive and Nakuru rarely had anything important to tell him in telegrams; they were only pleads for him to come home.

"Please read it out to me." He ordered.

His secretary nodded and began. "Girl is here. Come home and meet her soon." She paused. "Shall you reply to it Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"No," he said and sighed. Maybe he should return to his estate for a few days. He did not have any more excuses to stay in London now the accident at one of his factories was solved. He did not feel enthusiastic about meeting the girl but he had to before his neighbors start calling on them and discover that the girl had not met her host yet. He knew how nosy his neighbors were and knew they would start a nasty rumor about it.

"Mrs. Baker." He called out to his secretary before she left.

"Yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" she answered.

"Please buy me train ticket to Wessex for tomorrow afternoon." He ordered and slumped against his chair.

888888888888

Hey thanks to those who read an reviewed! Unfortunately I don't have time to answere them right now because I'm in a hurry but I will next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Three**

_Home is where the heart is_

_- From all those silly welcome rugs and some home decors (I don't really know where this quote came from)_

888888888888

The sound of the horse hooves hitting the road was very audible through the carriage window. It was the only thing he could hear as of the moment as he tried to push away his feelings of unhappiness at returning home.

Unlike most working men at the present, Eriol Hiiragizawa did not feel the emotion of contentment and relief whenever he arrived at his house. To him, his residence was just another place, there was nothing special about it, and its only difference from all the other places was that it was his official place of sleep and that it was a place he grew up in.

He sighed. It was a little astonishing to him that he had thought different some years back. What had brought this change? Was it her?

He shook his head and pushed the thought away from his mind. He had sworn that he would never think of that certain woman who had entered his life a few years ago on purpose and he was not about to break it just now. What she had done to him earlier still stung and it probably would for the rest of his life. The most he could do to ease the pain was to keep her out of his thoughts as much as possible.

It was very hard task indeed.

The sound of the horse hooves stopped as the carriage suddenly halted, making Eriol slightly jump from his seat when it stopped. He scowled a little and rubbed his behind and adjusted his eyeglasses.

Eriol heaved a small sigh when he saw the main door open and see Nakuru appear, a scowl on her usually smiling face as she folded her arms as she waited for the cab driver open the carriage door. He had expected and hoped that Mrs. Grant would be the one to meet him as he arrived. Eriol had always hoped that his housekeeper and cook would be the one to meet him every time he arrived home because Nakuru's welcomes were usually unpleasant and he knew that it was probably going to be more than unpleasant especially now that he had left home the day of the Japanese girl's arrival.

"Welcome home my ever so _sweet_ cousin Eriol." She greeted coldly as he stepped down from the carriage. "I expected you to come later. Your message was very surprising."

"I am glad that I have overstepped your expectations Nakuru." He replied with equal iciness as he handed the hansom cab driver his payment. "I hope that it puts me in a higher regard in your perspective."

"Not at all." She hissed as she pushed the door open and they entered the house.

Eriol took of his thick wool coat and matching hat and placed them on a nearby rack, barely glancing at his home to see if anything had changed with the Japanese girl's arrival.

Nakuru's scowl had grown larger when he had turned back to her. She sniffed as she tightened her folded arms, irritating Eriol a little.

"I'm very disappointed at you Eriol. Of all the days when you could leave for business, you just had to pick the day when Tomoyo-chan was going to arrive!"

"There was an emergency, an accident had happened at the railway Nakuru; I had to do something about it." He replied as calmly as he could, even if inside, he felt like strangling his cousin for feeling too offended over such a shallow thing.

"You should have sent someone over to supervise it for you." She retorted and placed her arms on her waist. Nakuru shook her head and blew a strand of her hair that fell over her face away.

"I'm afraid that you are stressing yourself out with your work Eriol." She observed more calmly. "You have ever since you came back home from London a few years ago." She gave Eriol a worried look as she bit her lip.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long period of time Eriol. I am worried about you. You bury yourself in your work and spare no time for your family or for any people anymore. Why Eriol? Why are you like this? Sometimes I feel that you don't care for anyone."

Eriol clenched his fists firmly as he felt anger fill him. Didn't he just do what she wanted him to do? He came home so how dare she say all those to him? She had no knowledge what had happened to him and what he had felt. She could never understand him at all so how dare she? Work was his refuge. If she knew, maybe she would understand. But no one, no one should ever know.

"Did I ever ask you to look after my welfare Nakuru?" he asked through his gritted teeth.

She blinked, confused. "No, why do you ask that?"

He smiled coldly and forcedly at her. "It is because I wish for you not to bother me with such foolish things again." He replied and walked past her to the staircase. He stopped his climb up when he felt his right foot reach the third step for Nakuru had started to speak.

"You really have changed Eriol. I won't try to speak to you about that topic again because I know it won't lead to anything." She voiced resentfully.

"Very well." He replied, his back still facing her, and started to climb up when she had spoken again.

"Aren't you even going to ask where and when you can meet Tomoyo Daidouji?"

This time, Eriol turned his head to face Nakuru as he began to answer her query.

"I have no desire to meet her."

Nakuru's mouth dropped, surprised at his words, but nothing came out. Eriol quickly turned away and climbed as fast he could before he could give her a chance to say anything.

It was true, he pondered as he made his way to his room. He had no desire to meet the foreigner and if he could, he would have had his way and never take her in at all. He did not see why his father was so eager to take a stranger inside his house, even the stranger's mother was his friend, and to make the situation least attractive, the girl was a foreigner, a Japanese one in fact.

He sighed as he shut his bedroom door behind him and walked slowly towards his bed. He kicked of his footwear and lay down on his bed's white sheets and positioned his hands behind his head, his palms touching his hair.

Eriol knew that he was being prejudiced, but he found the girl's Japanese blood repelling. He was much aware that maybe not all Japanese females were unpleasant and untrustworthy but his last encounter with one had left a bad taste in his mouth. No, it was worse than that. Not even the slight Japanese blood he had could remedy the deep and untreatable wounds he had received from that experience.

Eriol shut his eyelids tightly and forced himself into a light nap that gave him rest from reality for an hour and a half.

888888888888

_A bright smile appeared on her friend's face and it was the happiest expression that she had seen on her. Tomoyo's face molded into an expression of equal happiness, after all her friend was happy, so shouldn't she be happy too? Her friend's joys were also her happiness._

"_I'm so happy Tomoyo-chan!" she chirped as she grabbed Tomoyo's hands and covered them with hers._

"_I can see that." She remarked as she savored the feeling of their hands touching. The warm little moments similar to this had always cheered her and she tried to keep them in her heart and memory as much as possible._

"_What is it that is making you so thrilled today?" she inquired._

"_Well," her friend blushed as she began. "Yesterday, well, umm…I don't know how to say it Tomoyo-chan!" she moaned as the color of her cheeks darkened._

_Tomoyo nodded encouragingly and squeezed her friend's hands. "I am very sure you can do it, don't worry!"_

_Her friend nodded and let go of Tomoyo's hands, much to her disappointment. She wringed them nervously before she began to speak._

"_Well you see, Tomoyo-chan, I'm…I am engaged."_

888888888888

"Ouch!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she felt a hairy creature scratch her left arm twice.

She sat up from the bench, where she had fallen asleep from reading a book she had found in the Hiiragizawa library. It was a large, thick and hardbound book with a brown cover, named _The Descent of Man by Charles Darwin. _It had looked interesting and according to Nakuru, it was a very controversial book, which had intrigued her into reading it even more. Unfortunately, when she had taken the book to read while she watched the cooks pluck the chicken, she had fallen asleep before she even finished reading the first chapter.

"Ouch!' she said as she felt the furry animal beside her scratch her again. She turned to her left and glared at the black cat sitting on the copy of _The Descent of Man_.

"Suppi, I beg you to please stop scratching me!" she scolded as she rubbed the red marks on her left arm. "I do not see why you had to do that!"

The cat of course, did not answer her question. Instead, it jumped from its position on the book and entered the small crack the door leading to the main kitchen.

Tomoyo shook her head and took hold the copy of _The Descent of Man_ and rubbed its cover with the rag beside her to remove any dirt that Suppi may have left. According to Nakuru, their copy of the controversial work was one of the first published so Tomoyo promised to take care of it well.

"Of course, cats would never understand." She murmured to herself and gave a slight yawn. "It does not matter to them if a human being wishes that their books remain in best condition or if a woman wishes not to be disturbed during their nap."

It seemed to her that these days, she was incredibly drowsy. She did take naps when she was still living in Japan but not this often. It may have to do with the fact that she had a hard time falling asleep during the night; it was hard for her to fall asleep in such a harsh climate.

She exhaled as she stood up and walked towards the main kitchen. It was irritating to her that she had the same dream every time she fell asleep. It replayed one of her most memorable afternoons, an afternoon mixed with happiness and sadness at the same time. It was the afternoon when her cousin and best friend announced her engagement to her lover.

Tomoyo shook her head violently to try to chase away the memory away as she exited the empty kitchen. She did not want to remember that afternoon anymore because it only brought the painful feelings of the past to her.

Her hold on the book tightened as she tried not to hit herself. She could not believe her self-centeredness! The memory should not be forgotten, it must be remembered and kept in her heart, it was an afternoon of joy for her cousin, so the memory must bring that feeling to her to. After all, did she not swear before, that her cousin's happiness was her happiness?

Tomoyo nodded inwardly, yes that was right. Her friend's happiness is really her happiness, so she won't dwell much on the subject any longer. All that matters is that her beloved cousin is now happily married to her true love.

She flipped _The Descent of Man _open and sighed as she looked at its contents.

"What a long list of chapters, all focusing on the evolution of living things. Maybe I should have borrowed Mansfield Park from Nakuru instead so I won't have to burden myself with such heavy reading." she told herself and shut it closed. "I think I'll continue it some other day and read it in the library where I hopefully won't fall asleep in."

Several minutes later, Tomoyo found herself in the intersection of one of the manor's floors as she tried to remember the way she Nakuru passed to reach the library.

"It is quite vexing to find myself lost on the way to a room which I just visited a few hours ago." She mumbled to herself out of infuriation.

Tomoyo sighed and tapped her right foot impatiently as she tried to think the situation out.

"I am perfectly sure that the library is on the end of each hallway and is the only room with a gold doorknob but…" she took a peek at the end of the left direction.

"I can see from here that the room on the left side has golden doorknobs too." She bit her lip, wishing Nakuru was with her to lead her way, but unfortunately, the energetic female was nowhere to be found.

Tomoyo shrugged and flipped her thick black braid behind her shoulders. She closed her eyes.

"I do hate to do this," she mumbled. "But I have no other choice." She held a white finger up as she tried to randomly pick which direction to go with it.

After a few counts, Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw her finger pointing to the left side of the hallway.

"I do hope the library is this way." She muttered and started walking towards the direction of the last door on the hallway.

Tomoyo knocked on the door as soon as she reached so if there was someone inside, they could be warned of her presence. She did not want to disturb anyone's reading by suddenly barging in.

She tucked the book under her arms and turned the doorknob and pushed the door slowly. She did not shut the door and left it open as she stared into the darkness of the room.

She sneezed when she felt dust hit her when she bumped a stool beside her. Fortunately for her, it did not fall when she collided with it.

"It is so dark here." She remarked. "I suppose that this room is not the library even if it's almost as large as it, but it does need some light. I am sure that Nakuru-chan would like it if a room as dim as this could be brightened."

Tomoyo blinked as her eyes adjusted in the dark and she spied a large curtained window not far from her right.

"There it is; I do hope that Nakuru-chan will be joyful when she finds out that I lit up this room. She does not like the dark. This act is the least and the most simple thing I can do for her after all the kindness she has shown to me." She smiled brightly as she slowly made her way to the window, careful not to crash onto the items located inside the room.

Tomoyo grabbed the curtains' tails and pulled them to the side, sending a burst of bright sunlight into the room, illuminating it.

"I wonder now, how this room looks likes." She told herself as she began to turn to see how the mysterious room really looked like.

A light gasp escaped Tomoyo's mouth as soon as her eyes had caught sight of the room's contents. She covered her mouth in awe as she surveyed her surroundings with glee and excitement.

She was surrounded by a room full of the most beautiful paintings she had ever seen and apparently, she was standing beside a canvass with an unfinished sketch.

Tomoyo gazed at the canvass and examined the sketch in front of her. It was a drawing of a very beautiful woman. She could not see the woman's face for it had been slashed with what seemed like a knife and her face was indistinguishable.

"This is such a shame." Tomoyo remarked as she touched the canvass. "It could have been such a beautiful painting. It could have been the best of the artist's works." She looked up and looked at the other paintings put up against the wall. Most of them were paintings of landscapes and monuments and every single one of those paintings seemed to have the appearance of a dark-haired woman.

"I wonder who she is." She thought aloud as she walked around the room, staring at the paintings. "I suppose that Mr. Hiiragizawa was a painter and perhaps these were paintings of his wife."

Tomoyo shook her head. She would ask Nakuru later but now she would rather enjoy her visit to this mysterious room and enjoy gazing at the paintings.

888888888888

Eriol yawned as he walked towards the manor's library. It had been quite some time since he last sat down inside the library with a book and enjoyed the warm fire nearby. Moments like these were one of his few sources of comfort.

He had soon reached the end of the hall which had split into two directions, left and right. Eriol knew the library was to the right and started to walk towards that direction when he noticed something unusual with the left part of the hallway as he glanced at it.

He blinked and stopped to look at the end of the left hallway. The last door was wide open and he could see that it was brightly lit. Eriol felt both of his hands clench tightly, so tightly that he felt his fingernails scrape his skin.

Eriol leaned one of his clenched fists against the wall to hold himself as he shook with mixed feelings of fury and confusion. Who would dare disobey his orders and enter that forbidden room? Not even his cheeky cousin would enter it especially after what had happened when he discovered one of the maids trying to enter it during her cleaning. He knew it was unreasonable of him to be furious with the maid, who had been incredibly frightened, but it was necessary to warn everyone not to enter it.

He removed his fist from the wall and walked as fast as his could to the room. If he was fortunate, the door to the room may have swung by accident, which he thought, was very unlikely. If he discovered someone inside, then that person would be very unfortunate.

A few seconds later, Eriol was horrified to discover a young woman that he had never seen before gazing at one of the hanged wall paintings. It was a painting of Hyde Park during spring with a beautiful dark haired woman sitting at a small wooden bench.

Eriol felt himself shake as words tried to escape from his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he heard himself say icily.

The young woman, who had her back to him, turned around in surprise and gasped as her eyes widened. Seeing the full view of her face, Eriol felt his anger increase as he saw her oriental features. It was the Japanese girl.

"I…I'm sorry." She stammered. "I…did not…know that I'm not allowed here, if that is the problem."

"You are right, that is precisely the problem." He said as he moved closer towards her, sending her shrinking back.

"I…I'm sorry."

Eriol scoffed. "Did it not occur to you ask any of the household members in which rooms you are allowed to enter, Miss?"

"Miss Daidouji. Miss Tomoyo Daidouji." She filled in nervously as she avoided his gaze. "I apologize…"

"I am afraid I do not enjoy forgiving lack of sense, Miss Daidouji and I hope that I would never find you in this room again." He said as calmly as he could. As much as he want to Eriol knew that it would never fare well if one of their most important foreign partners found out that he shouted at her daughter.

The girl looked down just in time her cheeks turned bright crimson. "I…apologize Mr. Hiiragizawa. I promise not to enter this room…again." She stammered.

Eriol sighed inwardly. He was not sure if he could trust the Japanese girl's answer but he had to be satisfied with that now.

"Very well, I cannot say that I am entirely convinced with your answer but I do hope that you keep to it. This room belonged to my father and I prefer for no one to disturb it." He half-lied, knowing that was not the real reason why he did not want anyone else to enter the room. "If I find you inside here again, I cannot say the experience would be this pleasant."

She nodded nervously and started walking towards the exit, her head still looking down when she paused when she midway behind Eriol.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," she started. "I hope you do not mind that I speak well of your father's collection. It seemed like he was a very good painter and the woman is indeed very beautiful. Was she your mother?"

Eriol felt himself suddenly stiffen at her words.

"No, he wasn't a good painter and that woman is not my mother even if she could be my mother." He answered coldly.

"Who…is she then?"

"That I'm afraid is none of your business."

With these words, Eriol quickly shut the door behind him and did not bother to wait to see the expression on the girl's face or to hear her reply.

888888888888

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! If you've been reading my profile, I'm sure you'll know why it took so long aside from the fact that I'm already in school. Please review everyone! It's very encouraging and I'm sorry of this chapter isn't as good as the last two ones, I did in between studies and I had to edit it myself without my beta-reader.

Reviewer Replies:

Elvirna: Thanks for the great reviews! They always encourage me.

Hiiragizawa Ao'jiro: Duck girl! So they finally meet. It didn't really come out the way I want it, though.

Insomnia's Child: Uy! Dapat hinulog kita sa creek kanina, joke!

smiley's chaos: Hey! I miss your beta-reads.

Sakura123: I just fixed the problem, thanks for the review!

cristal-shian: Thanks! Sorry if I didn't update soon.

princess cythera: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

asga: Thank you! Your review is very encouraging!

TinyTERI: Yeah, I actually found myself being annoyed with Eriol in this chapter too. Sorry if I didn't update : Thanks! Sorry for the late update! I didn't know that it meant little dragon, hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Four**

_For what do we live, but to make sport for our neighbors and laugh at them in our turn? _

_-Jane Austen_

In a place as small as Wessex, it was not uncommon for news to travel quickly, a fact that made the news of Tomoyo's presence known to almost all of its residents only a few days after her arrival.

Though everyone knew she was currently living in the manor for a week, none of the residents had actually seen her and some were beginning to think that she was in an unenviable state.

"Have you seen the Japanese girl that moved in the Hiiragizawa's estate?" an upper middle-class woman asked her friend, when she visited the former's home.

"I am afraid not. I do not think that anyone has even received a glimpse of the young girl. How long has she been here?"

"Six days from what I've counted. I do not think she has even gone out of the estate. Has Miss Akizuki called on you in the previous days? Perhaps she has mentioned about the girl's present state during a visit."

"She has not called on me or anyone in town so far, which I find unusual but perhaps she has chosen to stay home to await her cousin's arrival."

"Mr. Hiiragizawa is also a person that I haven't seen in a while, but perhaps we might see the three of them at church tomorrow."

Of course, the higher classes were not the only ones who talked about Tomoyo's presence. She became part of the village gossip almost as soon as she arrived.

"Anna!" the baker's wife whispered to the butcher's wife. "I finally saw the rumored foreigner, who moved in with the Hiiragizawas!" she told her friend excitedly.

"You have! How and when did you see her?" Anna inquired eagerly.

"I saw her sleeping in the Hiiragizawa's kitchen yesterday when Mrs. Grant asked me to deliver some bread when one of her maids was too sick to get it. Ah, she was pretty for a foreigner, just like the Chinese merchant's wife!"

"Ah, I do hope to see her soon, but I do not think that she is an enviable state. What must have kept her from going out?"

"The young Mr. Hiiragizawa must have something to do with it. I suppose he is doing something to her. I am afraid I do not trust that man anymore."

"I'm afraid I feel the same way, he has gone too forlorn!"

"You are correct. He could be the reason why that poor girl had such a lonely expression while she slept yesterday."

888888888888

Fortunately for Tomoyo, Eriol enjoyed taking his meals alone in his study while doing his work due to his belief of not wasting valuable time, according to Nakuru, who had found her cousin's practice of it too extreme. However, Tomoyo did not care as long as she would not experience having to eat dinner with her unwelcoming host or to even see him around the manor again.

So it came as a great disappointment to her when she found out that she would have to go to church with Eriol after Nakuru woke her up the next day.

"Don't you find it exciting Tomoyo-chan? I don't think you have been to such a beautiful gothic church often in Japan, due to the state of Christianity there. I do not find going to church this exciting all of the time but it must be in your state! Oh how I wish I could feel the same way!" Nakuru chirped as she laid out Tomoyo's dresses with the help of the maid, Rika.

Tomoyo smiled politely as she tried to think of something pleasant to say, but could not think of anything except that Nakuru was wrong about wanting to experience her present state. She doubted that her cheerful friend would enjoy experiencing feelings of tremendous discomfort.

"You should wear this!" Nakuru exclaimed as she held a peach slim fitting dress up. "It's perfect and it would suit you well. Oh how I wish I had a dress like this! You must simply tell me which dressmaker made you this beautiful dress!"

"My mother had it made by one of our dressmakers in Japan after she found out about the latest fashions in London."

"Well your dressmaker was correct. I'll ask my dressmaker, Mrs. Sullivan to make me a dress using the similar style later for the next London Season!"

Tomoyo sat up her bed and started to comb hair when Rika stopped her.

"Oh no, Miss Daidouji, let me do that." She whispered; Tomoyo nodded her acquiescence.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru began as she laid out the peach dress on Tomoyo's bed. "Would you like to join me for breakfast in town after we go to church? After that, you can accompany me to my dressmaker so I can tell her about the dress then I can introduce to some of my friends."

"Breakfast in town? Shall we be eating at a restaurant there?"

Nakuru grinned. "Nope, we'll be having what I like to call an untraditional and quick English breakfast by the bakery, which I like to do every Sunday and which I used to do with Eriol before he became forlorn and you can be my new companion!"

Tomoyo smiled again. Perhaps Nakuru's _untraditional breakfast_ could lighten up her day. She did want to explore Wessex and meet its residents. She was going to be in the place for a while after all.

"Alright, I'll accompany you. How does this untraditional English breakfast of you go?" she inquired eagerly as Rika led her towards her boudoir to help her get dressed.

"I shall tell you later, after church, it is not something to be mad over but I enjoy it."

A knock on Tomoyo's door interrupted their conversation. Nakuru called the knocker to enter and one of the maids entered.

"Miss Akizuki, Mr. Hiiragizawa asked me to tell you that he would not be riding with the both of you for mass today but he assures you that he will be attending church today."

Tomoyo could see Nakuru raise her eyebrows while she heard Eriol's message.

"Very well, tell him that we will see him in church later."

The maid left and Nakuru sighed.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. He's always like that now." She looked at Tomoyo with a look of disappointment in her face that made Tomoyo feel guilty for the way her mood improved after hearing the news.

"Get dressed now Tomoyo-chan so we can get a seat and reserve one for my dear cousin."

888888888888

Eriol did arrive at church, ten minutes after Tomoyo and Nakuru did. He sat at a special reserved place for his family and fortunately for Tomoyo, he sat two seats away from her, with Nakuru between them. It was not a great distance but she was glad enough that she would not have to sit beside him.

It was only the second time Tomoyo attended church, the first when she and her mother converted to Christianity. She observed the rituals and listened to the minister with interest and before she knew it, the mass had ended and she was outside the church with Nakuru. Eriol had chose to stay behind and contemplate, which according to Nakuru, was his favorite thing to do after church, a fact that she did not understand.

"Miss Akizuki, good morning." A woman in her mid-thirties wearing a violet slim fit dress and a matching bonnet greeted her companion. It did not take Tomoyo long to figure out the woman's position in society with her fashion and countenance.

"Mrs. Sullivan! Good morning! I have not called on you for sometime!" Nakuru answered friendlily and pulled Tomoyo closer to her.

"This is Tomoyo Daidouji our guest, Tomoyo-chan, please meet Mrs. Sullivan."

A small smile graced the woman's face as she looked at Tomoyo. "Good morning Miss Daidouji, so I finally see you. Will you be present in London in spring?"

"Yes, I will be present."

"I am pleased to hear that. You and Nakuru shall be the toast of the season." She nodded to the both of them while Nakuru blushed.

"Please come by my residence anytime." Was the last thing Miss Sullivan said before she left the two to ride her carriage.

Several more women and some men came to greet Nakuru and were introduced to Tomoyo. Several minutes later, Tomoyo and Nakuru were the only people left standing in front of the church.

Nakuru chuckled. "If we stay here any longer, the bakery might run out of strawberry jam buns."

"Strawberry jam buns?" Tomoyo repeated. "Is that going to be our breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes! The bakery in town makes the best strawberry jam buns, which I love to have for breakfast every Sunday after church! After that, I pass by the dairy to get some milk and walk around Wessex, talking to my friends while having my breakfast. It may not be ladylike but I find it such an amusing weekly activity!" Nakuru said as she started to walk ahead quickly.

"Wait!" Tomoyo spoke as she tried to catch up with Nakuru while wearing her tight dress without tripping. Yes, she thought; the dress was beautiful but hard to move in. She doubted the dress would survive if they walked around town.

"Are we going to walk to go there?"

Nakuru stopped and watched Tomoyo as she tried to catch up then slapped her forehead.

"Oh I'm such a ninny! Of course you can't walk with that dress! I should have asked you to wear a simpler one like the one I'm wearing right now." Nakuru said.

"Perhaps I can walk; I do not think the bakery is that far."

"You are right." Nakuru mused and looked around until a bench caught her sight. "I know!" she exclaimed and pointed the bench out to her.

"Please sit there for a while I go and buy the buns. I won't be gone long enough for anyone to see you're alone!" she paused for a moment.

"But is it okay with Tomoyo-chan?" she queried worriedly. "You might not enjoy waiting alone. If you do not want to continue untraditional breakfast, we can always return back to the manor."

Tomoyo shook her head. She did not want to rob Nakuru of her one of her favorite foods and she also was curious to taste the strawberry jam buns that her friend was mad about.

"No, do not worry Nakuru-chan, please go and retrieve the jam buns. I do not mind waiting. You did promise that it would not be for long."

Nakuru looked away guiltily then sighed. "Fine, I shall do it then even if it worries me to leave you alone, such improper etiquette! But I shall make the trip as quick as possible!" she said then strode quickly off.

Tomoyo exhaled as she rubbed her arms from the cold January wind. It had stopped snowing three days earlier and it wasn't as cold as it was when she had arrived but it was still cold. She exhaled again while memories of her cousin playing in the snow with her came to her mind.

She smiled. How she missed those days! The days when both her cousin and she were young, innocent and carefree. They would love snowy days the most and would play outside everyday and would both cry when they were not allowed to go out because of the blizzard. Oh how she wish she could relive those days again, when her cousin wasn't married yet!

Tomoyo pinched herself as she grimaced at her last thought. How could she be so selfish and wish her cousin's happiness had never came? Her cousin was the most important person in her life so shouldn't this time be the happiest time of her life as well?

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted by a slam of the church door. She turned her head quickly and saw Eriol stomping on the snow, fury present on his face, muttering. The silence and desertedness of the area made her hear his mutterings as he started walking, heading for her direction.

"That damned minister can't keep to his own affairs!" he muttered angrily as he walked past Tomoyo, who blinked in confusion.

"Umm, Mr. Hiiragizawa!" she blurted out then gasped and covered her mouth. She cursed herself inwardly for her stupidity. She was fortunate enough that he didn't notice her when he passed by, but she just had to call out his name!

Eriol halted and turned to Tomoyo. He raised his hat at her as a greeting.

"Good morning Ms. Daidouji." He spoke while some traces of his early anger disappeared to be replaced with politeness. He raised his eyebrows.

"Where is Nakuru? Did she abandon you to go off with her Sunday breakfasts with the town bakers and innkeepers?"

Tomoyo flushed and stared down, trying not to look at him. She found it hard to look at his handsome face and talk properly.

"She…went to get some strawberry jam buns…for our breakfast."

"I see, just make sure that she comes back quickly, it's not proper for a lady to be out… alone." He said and when Tomoyo looked up, she saw he flinched from what seemed like a memory, but she ignored it.

He started walking again when Tomoyo suddenly spoke up again.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, how will be you going back?"

He stopped again and answered her, without looking at her.

"I shall be walking."

She gave a small gasp at his answer. "Are you sure that you want to walk Mr. Hiiragizawa? You can ride with Nakuru and me later."

He shook his head. "No, I prefer to walk home; it clears my mind for work."

"Oh," she replied. "Very well, I hope to see you later then."

He nodded. "Good day to you, Miss Daidouji." He said and started walking again.

Tomoyo watched him walk until he was as small as a needlepoint in her sight. She felt a smile grace her face.

"So I finally have a more civil conversation with Mr. Hiiragizawa that makes me feel better." She thought aloud to herself as she wrung her hands.

Perhaps Eriol could be her friend despite his cold nature and maybe one day, he might even allow to visit the room full of paintings again.

"I really do hope that we become friends one day." She spoke to herself.

"Be friends with whom?" a female voice spoke from her back, startling her.

Tomoyo turned around to see Nakuru, who held two brown paper bags that was emitting the strong and sweet scent of freshly baked bread and two bottles of milk. Nakuru handed one of the paper bags and bottles to Tomoyo, to her delight.

"Thank you." She mumbled then grabbed one of the buns out eagerly, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. She was about to stuff one of the buns to her mouth when she remembered her manners and only took a small bite out of it.

"Do you like it?" Nakuru queried after Tomoyo took her third bite.

She nodded, which made her friend grin.

"So, who were you talking about earlier?" she queried enthusiastically.

Tomoyo flushed, she did not feel comfortable telling Nakuru that she wanted to make friends with her cousin at other woman's present opinion of him.

"Oh no one in particular," she began. "I was actually thinking about everyone you introduced me to; I do want to be friends with everyone."

Nakuru chuckled. "I am sure that a pretty and friendly young thing like you shall not have a difficult time achieving that."

Tomoyo flushed again and proceeded to eat her breakfast. She only hoped that Nakuru was correct, for she knew befriending the cold yet intriguing Eriol Hiiragizawa was going to be a difficult task.

She took another bite and decided take their early conversation as a sign of hope. The day when Eriol Hiiragizawa was going to return his true self shall come.

888888888888

**A/N: **Yes! I've finally updated! I'm really sorry for the long wait since school took up most of my time and I had slight problem with writer's block. Thank you all for reviewing! I love your reviews! They encourage me! I would like to reply to them all except I don't think that's allowed anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Five**

_Was she so loved because her eyes were so beautiful, or were her eyes so beautiful because she was so loved?  
-- Anzia Yezierska_

888888888888

Tomoyo woke up the next morning to find out that Eriol was gone once again. This saddened her a little, but she was comforted with the memories of the hopeful conversation they had the day before.

However, her good mood was extinguished when she saw an envelope beside her breakfast when she went down.

"Mother." She murmured when she saw it. She took it and opened the envelope carefully to reveal a paper with her mother's handwriting.

_My daughter Tomoyo,_

_How has your stay been so far? I trust you have been adjusting well to England. Your adjustment would be necessary for your successful debut in London during spring._

_I've recently received a letter about the older Mr. Hiiragizawa's timely death. Please send my deepest regrets to his family. Fortunately, his son has agreed to take you in, so we did not have the misfortune of you being sent back while you were still India. _

_I am also grieved to say that my trip to Great Britain would be delayed for a month and half due to a recent accident in one of the railroads being constructed. However, I would be arriving before the Season ends._

_Your Mother,_

_Sonomi Daidouji_

Tomoyo smiled ruefully before sliding the letter back inside its envelope. She had not expected a handwritten and personal letter from her mother. It was short, but felt more real than the messages her mother had left her in the past. Had she felt guilty about her distance from her daughter? Was she actually making an effort to bridge the gap between the two of them?

The answer was still something she yet to find out, perhaps in a span of months.

"Who sent the letter, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked her eagerly after a few mouthfuls of bread. "Was it from Japan?"

"It is from my mother." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh! What did she say?"

"She sends her condolences for the death of the older Mr. Hiiragizawa. Aside from that, she is also saddened to announce that her trip here would be delayed due to an accident at one of her railroads, but will be here before the season ends."

Nakuru smiled as Suppi crawled from her lap to bite one of her slices of bread.

"That is a relief, I say! It would be very disappointing for you if your mother won't be able to come to your own debut!"

Tomoyo nodded, even though she wasn't entirely sure if her mother's absence at her debut would really bother her.

"Speaking of the debut, I just asked Eriol if it was possible for us to have our dresses made for the party we're planning to hold in your honor, and he said we could go have our measurements taken today!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

"Wouldn't that be too early?" Tomoyo asked. "Or can't we just go shopping and buy some of the ready made dresses they have in the store?"

Nakuru sniffed. "We can't just buy any dress for your party, Tomoyo-chan! We need to have a special dress for it!"

"I understand, but wouldn't it be too early?"

"Too early?" Nakuru repeated before sniffing again. "It's never too early! Besides, having a dress made in this small town might take a while. Before taking our measurements, we still have to choose a design that's fashionable. We sure don't want you to be wearing a dress that was meant for last season, Tomoyo-chan! After that, we still have to pick the perfect fabric for the dress, and then wait for it to be delivered before the dressmaking starts!"

"Yes, but, that wouldn't that only take a month?" Tomoyo reasoned. "I don't think we should rush all of this."

Nakuru giggled. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! If we receive the dresses earlier, then we could have more time to practice for your party! It has to be perfect so you need to practice wearing the dress and the shoes! Oh the shoes! We need to buy that as soon as we receive the dress!"

Tomoyo sighed. It looked like there was nothing else she could do to make Nakuru think otherwise. She was firmly rooted upon her decision.

"Oh fine, let us go to today." She told Nakuru. "What time shall we leave?"

"In about an hour." Her friend answered. "So pick out something to wear so we can leave on time for our appointment." She giggled.

"I'm so excited Tomoyo-chan! I love having dresses made!" she squealed, oblivious to the fact that Suppi was munching on her bread slices.

Tomoyo just smiled. "I do too." She replied before continuing her breakfast of bread, butter and marmalade.

In truth, Tomoyo did not really mind having her dress made early. She just did not prefer to have it made today, because of some plans she had in her mind over a few days. Today was the perfect time to do it, now that he was gone, and she couldn't wait to do it.

Yes, there was no harm in setting out her plan tomorrow, but like it was mentioned, it was something she could hardly wait to do.

888888888888

Tomoyo was rarely intrigued. Her sheltered life back in Japan had often bored her, especially after her cousin left the country to marry a Chinese merchant. Only a few things interested her after that. Like books (she was lucky enough to have a library full of them) and nature. She had never expressed any interest in art, especially paintings.

Yet, here she was, standing in the one part of the manor, where she was forbidden by her guardian to go to, just to look at pieces of artwork.

Tomoyo stood before the door to the entrance of the forbidden room. She shuddered at the thought of what Eriol Hiiragizawa might do once he discovered that she was here again, against his strict orders. Perhaps, he might lock inside her room or forbid her to go to London. Or even worse, throw her out and send her back to Japan. She could only shudder once again as she thought of her mother's possible reaction if that did happen.

Still, despite knowing the risks, she still stood outside of the forbidden room, ready to enter it any second. She wanted to see the beautiful paintings of one of the most dazzling women she had ever seen. Her guardian's reaction to her intrusion last week, made her want to see it more.

Yes, she knew she was disrespecting her guardian's wishes by doing this. But, she was only going to take one look around the room, then exit it quietly, with a vow never to enter it again. She wanted to add forgetting to the vow, but she doubted that forgetting would be possible.

Unfortunately, her cold hand wouldn't move from its place on the doorknob. It wouldn't turn it to let her inside.

"Come on Tomoyo, let yourself in." she told herself. "You don't have much time left before you leave. You have to forget this soon."

Silently, her hand obeyed and turned the knob, slowly. She pushed the door to let her in, the darkness of the room, shutting out any light.

Fortunately, Tomoyo still remembered where the curtains she had opened the last time were located, despite the room's darkness. She felt through the walls slowly until she finally felt the thick curtains. She pulled them back and placed them in its holder nearby.

Light from the outside, quickly shot in, making everything in the room visible to Tomoyo, who squealed in glee after seeing the familiar paintings once again!

"These are all so beautiful!" she exclaimed and examined the portrait nearest to her. It contained of course, the mysterious and beautiful brunette present in every painting. The woman was wearing a pink dress and a matching bonnet while seated at a carriage.

"He must be Mr. Hiiragizawa's mother." She thought aloud. "She does not resemble him, so he must take after his father then."

She examined every portrait in the room closely, knowing that this would be the last time she would be gazing at them.

"The older Mr. Hiiragizawa and his wife must have been to dozens of places to be able to have all of these paintings with different backgrounds!" she murmured to herself.

Tomoyo was correct. There were beaches, meadow, ballrooms and even more settings used for the paintings. Eriol's mother wore a different dress in every painting, yet her smile and beauty remained constant.

Tomoyo sighed. She supposed that the older Mr. Hiiragizawa must have been really in love with his wife to dress her up and take her to different places just to paint her. From what she heard from the servants, his wife was a young Japanese girl that he met while trading in Japan. He immediately fell in love with her and took her to Britain to marry her. In fact he loved her so much, that he changed his surname, even it was to the scandal of British society and to the despair of his family.

In fact, it was only today that Tomoyo noticed the woman's Japanese appearance. When she looked closer at the woman's facial features, it was only then she saw her almond-shaped eyes, and all the other distinguishing attributes of the yellow race.

"How dimwitted of me to notice, of course she's Japanese!" she exclaimed.

She silently envied the woman. How fortunate she was! To have a young man care and love her so much! If she was only in the woman's place.

"I only hope, that I would receive the same blessing she had this spring." Tomoyo thought aloud.

It was when she heard a voice speak from behind her.

"I don't think the Lord of this house would be pleased to see you here."

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat while she inwardly cursed; something she would never had done before. Could have one of the servants discovered her? Would they report her to Mr. Hiiragizawa? No, she will not let them! She would plead, even beg on her knees.

This was all the outcome of her idiocy. She must have left the door slightly open again, if someone had discovered her!

"Oh please don't tell Mr. Hiiragizawa!" she pleaded as she turned around slowly to face her capturer. "I would do any…Suppi!"

To her surprise, no servant stood behind her, for the only one behind her was the cat Spinel Sun.

Tomoyo slapped her forehead. Of course, it was only her imagination. All was a result from her paranoia and guilt.

She picked the black cat up and embraced it tightly.

"You gave me quite a scare, Suppi! I thought you were one of the servants ready to report me to Mr. Hiiragizawa. But, you won't do that Suppi? Am I right? You won't betray me."

She received a rubbing and purr as her reply.

She sighed. "Yes, I do know that what I did was wrong, but do not worry, because I promised myself and to you too, that I shan't do this again. I only wanted to look at the beautiful portraits one last time, because Mr. Hiiragizawa has forbidden me too."

Tomoyo embraced Suppi more tightly. "Oh, how I envy his mother! It seemed like she had such a happy life." She smiled at the cat.

"I'm sure you're here to tell me that Nakuru is waiting for me. Tell her to wait; I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll just need to fix this room up."

She let Suppi down, who scampered out the room quickly.

Tomoyo heaved a breath of relief.

"That was close." She mumbled. "It also gave more of a reason why I shouldn't be back here again."

Tomoyo shut the curtains quickly and was out of the room in a matter of moments.

However, as she silently closed the room's door behind her, a puzzling matter appeared in her mind.

She could have sworn she had the door firmly shut, when she entered the room earlier.

Out of fear during their first encounter, she had also forgotten one of the things Eriol had told her when they first met.

The elder Mr. Hiiragizawa was not an artist, and neither was the woman in the paintings his wife.

888888888888

"Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru called out from the carriage as her friend hurried from the house. "We're going to be late for our appointment!"

Tomoyo quickly climbed into the carriage with the driver's help. As she settled down on her seat, she smiled shyly at Nakuru.

"I apologize for being late Nakuru-chan, I'm afraid something was taking up my time."

Her friend shook her head. "Do not tell me that you have been in the library again, hunting for some book! I thought you weren't finished with _The Descent of Man_ yet! Even though in my opinion, that book is impossible to finish!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Yes, it is quite long, but I'm enjoying it. Oh, Nakuru, are there any other portraits of the Eriol's mother in the house?"

"Other portraits?" Nakuru repeated. "You mean, you have seen some of them already?"

Her friend blushed. "No, I was just actually curious on how the whole family looked like. I also heard Eriol's mother was beautiful, so I wanted to see her."

"Some of her photographs are in the library." Nakuru replied. "There are some portraits of her in the portrait room, where the family keeps all the portraits of their ancestors; I daresay you haven't been there yet?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, but I would love to see it!"

"I'll take you there sometime." Nakuru answered, pleased to see her friend enthusiastic for the first time.

Tomoyo gave her a warm smile. "That would be wonderful Nakuru-chan! Thank you!"

So Tomoyo remained in a happy mood for the rest of the day.

888888888888

Eriol had been back in London for three days. Nothing had changed and so did his job. The new railroad was still being built and so far there had been no more railway accidents to delay his departure after the railway construction ends next month, not that he minded delays.

He slapped his head at that thought as he slumped against his chair. He really was a strange man. London was the place, where the most awful thing in his life had happened.

Well, it was the most awful thing before his father had died, his mother following him soon after that.

Maybe that was the reason he tried to keep away from home. Home was where he received the news of how she broke his heart. Home was the place, when his parents both had died, due to his selfishness.

Should he be even calling it home?

Yes, London was a better place to stay, despite all the memories it had for him here.

He took a look at his watch. It was already fifteen minutes to three o'clock. He had to get going if he wanted to meet his schedule.

888888888888

Fifteen minutes later, Eriol stood outside one of London's oldest and renowned libraries, waiting for his companion. Moments later, his friend arrived, a short brown man, barely over five feet with dark hair.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hiiragizawa." He greeted and bowed before Eriol returned him the same courtesy.

"I see that you're enjoying our discussions in the library together." His friend said as they entered the library together.

"Yes. Even though it has been quite a while since we sat down in the library together. How is the progress going on with that book you're writing?" he asked as they sat down by their favorite spot by the window.

"I've recently started the seventh chapter of the book." He replied as he placed out his pen and manuscript. "It is where I plan to reveal the real identity of the story's main character to one of the supporting characters."

"I see," Eriol spoke. "What about the book you were editing earlier? The one you discovered in the museum?"

His friend smiled. "I have already sent it to be republished in France. Soon, the world will know that my country also had an early civilization!"

Eriol smiled back and congratulated him. He was fortunate to have met his friend during his free time spent in the library. Their friendship was one of the few comforts he had.

The next several minutes was spent in silence. Eriol read his borrowed copy of _The Skeptical Chemist _by Robert Boyle while his friend continued to write.

"I heard from the Becketts that you have taken a ward." His friend spoke up after several minutes had passed.

"Yes, she is a seventeen year old Japanese daughter, of my father's former friend."

"I see, why not take her to London? She might enjoy the sights, and do not forget to introduce her to me!"

Eriol looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes. "Please don't think about making her one of her conquests. She is still young and yet to debut in society."

The man sitting across him laughed. "I won't do that, even though I had a lovely Japanese girl for a lover in the past. Perhaps, she could be your own experience of a Japanese lover."

Eriol's head quickly shot up at that comment.

"Let me inform you, my friend." He said hotly. "That I have no intentions in courting my ward or having a lover."

His friend shook his head. "If that is your choice, then let it be. But I do not see the harm in bringing her to London next month, if she is to debut in spring, wouldn't it be nice for her to be familiar with the city? Won't she find staying at your manor so long tedious, just like your cousin?"

Eriol set down his book once again and mused on the idea. He would be leaving for London again after he arrived home next month. Surely it won't do any harm to bring his cousin and ward along with them? Nakuru had been complaining about staying in Wessex for too long, and had expressed a desire to visit London for a while before spring. Perhaps, taking them for a trip would please her enough to stop bothering him for some time.

"Yes, perhaps I will take them to London next month."

888888888888

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I had been really busy with school and had been too exhausted to write. Fortunately, the school year in this country has just ended and I was blessed with time to write this chapter, which I typed all morning, from 8:30 to 11:30 AM. Hopefully, I might update in May, after my trip to the US in April and between my college entrance exam reviews. Thank you for all the reviews! They have really encouraged me. Oh yeah, I mentioned in the first chapter that the story's setting is in 1880 Victorian England, but I've decided to move it to 1889, to make it more historically accurate.

Till the next chapter!


End file.
